


Behind the messages!

by Skyrocket25



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), family - Fandom
Genre: Broken Family, Famiy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Peter, M/M, Missing Peter, Nice Peter, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: Tony and Steve love thier son Peter more than anything in the world. To bad they are never be at home to tell him that themselves. Always from the one person who means the most to them, because an avengers work is never done. They get by day by day listening to the voice mails Peter leaves them full of love. But guilt curls inside them has they put so much on thier son. Tron between thier work and being a parent.What could have they have done different when the last time they hear thier sons voice is a good bye message. Leaving them with the reget and sorrow of the mistakes they made by there own son.





	Behind the messages!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yes its been a little bit of time since my last piece of work I have wriiten. This is only a one off chapter I wont be continuing this story. This is just a little one that was stuck in my head. So i had to write it just so I could move on and keep working on the longer fic I am working on. At the momment I am going to write the whole Fic before posting it. So that when it's all done I can upload it with relax mind that its all done. A very kind beta reader helped my with this - cyber-nini so i would like to give my thanks for the help :) 
> 
> And i am also looking for more beta readers has well. but please only offer if you really know what it is and want to put the effort in. A beta reader to a writer is such a help and we really appreciate when we gets ones who really want to get into the work with us.

Peter flopped down onto the edge of his bed, letting out a heavy sigh. He didn’t know why he was even surprised anymore. Of course, his dad’s where off again on another mission. They were never home more than a month at a time. Even as a kid he only has few memories of them all together as a family. He doesn’t blame them, and he’s not even remotely angry at them for always being away from home. Ok, that last one was a lie—he sometimes does get a little angry.

But he does understand that his parents do what needs to be done at the end of the day to keep the world safe. Besides, the world needs them and being a hero means you have to make sacrifices—even if it’s your own son. They do for the greater good, but it doesn’t stop it from sucking any less. There’s a quiet knock at the door. Peter looks up to see his dad. The last thing he would expect from his dad was a guilty face. He had almost never seen his father show his sadness—only rarely. In fact, he can count on a single hand the times he witnessed his father not wearing his tough façade. So, you can imagine how Peter has a bit shocked to see his father’s eyebrows furrowed up in worry, exposing his now very prominent worry lines on his forehead.

Also, is Peter imagining it or is his father’s eyes more shinier than usual? It’s almost as if he’s— _guilty._

Tony gives him a small weary smile as he leans against the doorway. “Hey, kiddo.”

Peter doesn’t return the smile, instead he looks away from his father he gazes to the floor. Gently fiddling with his hands, not having the strength to look to his father at this very moment. Peter tenses as he hears the sound of slow footsteps making their way over to him. Tony takes a seat next to his son gently wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He secretly hates the way Peter visibly tenses at him being near him. Clearly he’s still upset about Steve and him leaving again for god knows how long. “Come on kiddo. You know me and your dad hate this has much has you.” He spoke softly and gently squeezing his shoulder.

“I know, Dad. It’s just—I hate it when you guys have to leave. I never know what’s going on, where you guys are or even if you're safe. I mean, for all I know, one of you can be seriously hurt, or worse—dead. I’m left in the dark about everything.” Peter’s head is still hanging, he’d rather stare at the tiled floor than at his dad’s face.

“I know Peter—” Peter cuts him off before he can finish the same old speech he gives every time he leaves. It's always the same crap:

_‘You will understand when your older,_

_you need to trust your father and I.’_

_‘If we don’t do our job thousands of people with suffer for it.’_

_‘I understand how your feeling, but sacrifices must be made.’_

_‘We’ll be back before you know it.’_

Ever since he was old enough to ask the question why his dad's were leaving him all the damn time, Peter just heard the same lines over and over; and for once he didn’t feel like listening to the lecture he had already memorized like the back of his hand.

“No! You don’t know, Dad! It’s not fair. I’m tired of just sending you guys my stupid messages through the phone. You’re never here! Hell, I could go missing for months, and if JARVIS wasn’t around to tell you I didn’t come home, you wouldn’t even know!”. Frustrated, Peter shoves off Tony’s arm and stands from the bed. Peter turns around so he’s facing his father, ready for him to shout back at him. But, Peter is shocked when he sees the flash of hurt in his father’s eyes and regret immediately washes over him.

“Peter.” Tony’s voice coated with sadness and guilt, Peter hated it.

Tony turns his head in shame. “I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. I know you guys can’t help it. I just—I wish I could be there at least.” He sighs. At that moment,

Steve shows up at the doorway. How long has he been listening?

“Well, you’re far too _young_ to do what we do; and as long as I have any say about it, you never will be.” Peter fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“I don’t want you doing same work has me and your father. I want you safe, son—keeping you from harm is far more important than anything else.” Steve interjects from the doorway. Walking into the room he placing his hands-on Peter shoulders turning him around to face him dead on.

“Peter, we know this is just has hard on you than it is on us. We know it’s not fair how much we ask for you to put up with. You have every right to be upset and angry. But son, honestly you have no idea how much your voicemails mean to us. It may seem like a small little thing to you, but when your in battle and the stress becomes too much...they mean the world to both me and your dad.” He tells him with a warm smile. But it’s not an enough to get through to him.

“You’re the most important thing in our lives, Pete. Hearing your voice after a long frustrating day. You have known idea how much it really does help us out.” Tony interrupted firmly, looking at Peter with stern but sincere eyes. Peter was still not happy about the whole situation. But god knows if he lets his dad’s leave home still thinking he was upset. They would worry about him on the job and become distracted, which could lead them to get hurt or worse. Damn, he didn’t want to be responsible for that. The guilt would just be too much. So, just like every time his parents leave: He sucks it up. Sighing again he forces a smile.

That doesn’t seem to convince them since its more of a grimace than a smile, but it’s the best he can do for now.

“Okay I get. Just make sure you come home safe.” Tony and Steve eyes lock for a second, silently communicating that they both know they shouldn’t leave like this. But with no other choice, they have to leave. Getting off the bed,

Tony pulls Peter over to him into a tight hug.

“Make sure to call me every day. Okay Pete? I want to hear you tell me you’ve kicked all the other kids asses at the Science fair next week. I love you so much, kiddo” Kissing him on the top of his head. He smirks holding his dad back tightly. “Okay dad. Love you too.” He mumbles into his shoulder, relaxing into Tony’s arms for just a little bit longer. Tony runs his finger through his soft curly hair.

He’s never know why that small act comforted him some much. But no matter what, it always seem to satisfy the parental side of him. The side that was screaming to keep his little boy safe. Reluctantly he loosens Peter from his hold looking down to his baby boy, who was no longer little. Tony couldn’t understand where the time and had gone. Since when was his baby starting to catch up to his size? Peter was already 17, he still couldn’t believe it! In his eyes Peter was always going to be his little boy.

Before Peter has the chance to breath, Steve grabs him into another one of his strong hugs. Sometimes he can be squeezing so tight Peter feels like he is going to crush him...This is one of the times. But he knows it’s just because he’s worried about leaving him home again. Out of both his dads. The great Captain America definitely worries the most. Not that Tony doesn’t worry, because trust him he does. But they both worry over very different things to some extent.

“We’ll be back as soon as possible Peter, don’t worry about us. Just look after yourself and stay out of trouble. Make sure to call me too, even if I don’t keep up you know I’m still listening to you, bud. I love you Peter.” Steve holds onto his boy close. Not wanting to let go, hating every time he has to. But this time feels different, he can’t tell why. A part of him is not letting him leave Like his insides are shouting at him not to let go of Peter.

But in the end, he ignores the feeling. Knowing it’s just worry and nothing more. Looking down at those big brown eyes looking back him with a grin pulling at Peters lips, it warms his heart. He doesn’t know what he would do if could never see those eyes and that cheeky smile again.

“Don’t worry dad. I’ll be fine you just take care okay.

I love you to,

I’ll be here waiting for you to come home.” Peter _warmly_ smiles at him.

* * *

 

Tony sighed exhausted, his day had been absolute hell. Beaten and bruised in every place possible. He felt like a human punching bag. Not only that it’s been a week since he left home but a whole week without Peter. He would do anything to see him. It was the Science fair. Peter had been so thrilled when Tony had told him he wanted to be there to cheer on his kid.

But he wasn’t there… again. He’d lost count on how many times he’d miss one of Peters school events. The day they got Peter he promised had himself he would never be anything like his own father. Howard would have never show up for anything of Tony’s as a kid. But as the years went on and he missed more and more of Peter's childhood, he realised he was worse than his old man. Tony, from a young age, never even bothered to hope his dad would turn up to anything.

Peter, on the other hand, always believed both of his father’s word. No matter how many times they crushed his hopes, he never gave up. Tony loved his son more than anything… but still he wasn’t good enough for the boy. Peter deserved a better dad. The only upside to everything today is Tony didn’t have to worry about Peter being upset if he loses. His kid is a genius just like him, there was no doubt in his mind Peter wasn’t going to kick ass.

He just wished he was there to see it. Pulling out his phone there a couple of missed calls from Peter, who had left a message for him. Smiling he puts his phone on loudspeaker. Relaxing as his voice fills the deafening silence of his lab.

“Hey _dad_! Just wanted to give you a call and see how you’re doing. I miss you. Make sure your being careful out there, okay? Not going to lie, your awesome at being Iron Man. But you’re my dad first.” Tony felt his chest tight in happiness at his words.

“So, just like you tell Pops all the time, Don’t do anything stupid.” Tony choked of laugh, trying not to cry.

“Right now, I’m just waiting for you to come home. Oh, and I blow the kids away today! Took first place! Tell you all about it when you get home. Bye, love you!” Tony, closed his eyes leaning back into his chair.

“I knew you would kiddo.” He really was blessed to have such an amazing son. 

* * *

 

Steve put a finger to his lips at Nat, who was currently on a rant about the mission. She stops after seeing the phone in his hand. Steve turns away puts the speaker to his ear. Feeling anxious to hear his son voice after 3 weeks of being away from home.

“Hey _Papa_ , I know you won’t have time to answer, but no worries. I hope you’re okay and being careful and listening to everything Auntie Nat tells you.

You know she is always right.” Steve smirks at that giving a small chuckle. “I love you dad. I miss you guys loads. Make sure to home soon! I’ll be waiting.” Steve smiled sadly when the messaged ends. Guilty for not being there more for his son. A gently hand squeezed his shoulder.

“He’s a good kid, Steve.” Nat told him with a warm smile.

“Yeah,” He smiled. “ He is.” 

* * *

 

Tony and Steve sat quietly in their bass room. The whole team around them. It had been a rough week. But worst of all it been two months since they left home. Peter messages had been coming less and less every week. Witch only worried them more. They should go home something just didn’t feel right.

“Tony...” He grumbled looking down to his phone to see no miss calls. Worry feeling him. Something wasn’t right. He could feel it! He needed to go home.

Tony looked up to him eyes full of the same worries for their boy. “I know Steve.” Taking out his phone Tony, looks at it a smile pulling on his lips. Feeling Steve with relief has he turns the phone. To show one message left by Peter.

“See you guys were worried for nothing the squirt has left you a message now relax I’m sure he’s fine.” Clint pipes up with a grin, nudging Steve’s arm.

“Put it on loudspeaker. I think we could be a little happier hearing our Pete’s voice.” Nat hums has the team come around the table to listen. Placing the phone in the middle of the table they quiet down has the message starts.

“ _Dad_ —make sure you both hear to listen to this it’s important, okay?” Peter voice strained. The whole room goes tense. Tony and Steve eyes lock worry flowing back through them.

“If you're hearing this it means something has happened to me...”

There a small pause in peter voice.

“...s-something bad.”

Tony holds his breath. Closing his eyes in horror.

“I want you to know that whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault! I never got chance to tell you guys the truth. I swear, I-I was going to before you left home. I’m sorry I won’t be there waiting for you guys when you come h-home.” Peters voice is shaky. Scared.

The same voice he would use when he was younger when he wouldn’t stop talking about the monster under the bed. The same voice he would use when he heard one of hisparents got hurt during a mission. Steve can’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest as his son pauses again.

“I-I am…..I’m Spider-man.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yes its been a little bit of time since my last piece of work I have wriiten. This is only a one off chapter I wont be continuing this story. This is just a little one that was stuck in my head. So i had to write it just so I could move on and keep working on the longer fic I am working on. At the momment I am going to write the whole Fic before posting it. So that when it's all done I can upload it with relax mind that its all done. A very kind beta reader helped my with this - cyber-nini so i would like to give my thanks for the help :) 
> 
> And i am also looking for more beta readers has well. but please only offer if you really know what it is and want to put the effort in. A beta reader to a writer is such a help and we really appreciate when we gets ones who really want to get into the work with us.


End file.
